Dojo Creator: The Next Photo Dojo
'''Dojo Creator: The Next Photo Dojo '''is a fighting game for Nintendo 3DS. Like it's predecessor, you get to customize your fighter. However, unlike it's predecessor, the customization goes far beyond taking pictures, recording sounds, and picking from pre-made movesets. It is rated E 10+. The game would be available for 3DS E-Shop for 19.99 U.S. Dollars Fighter Editor Visual Editor This is where you go to make the fighters' appearances. You start by picking to draw your fighter or use the 3DS Camera to take photos of your fighters. In the drawing editor, it includes many brush options, and automatic shading options. In the photo editor, you can crop your photos and you no longer have to use pre-determined poses (that is still an option, though.) In both editors, you can use as little or as many frames as you want, so you can take several pictures for one attack animation, or record it in video and crop from there. You can determine the hitboxes here, too. You can add different pre-made or self-drawn special effects to individual animations, though they are for visual purposes only and will not affect any actual attacks, but only make them look cooler. Move Editor This is all new in Dojo Creator, you can create your fighters' custom moves and map them to sprites. No longer are you limited to Fireballs, Punching, and Growing. You can now create all sorts of moves, such as a super dash, land mine, lightning spouting about, and more. You can input your own combos for moves, wheather you want the regular quarter circle moves, or something original such as forward back forward punch + kick. You can put just about anything you can think of by using the simple drag and drop interface, and you can also determine the distance, speed, and size of the attack. It includes the ability to determine how powerful the moves are, but there are provisions to make sure you don't make characters like Serious Super Sayin God Form 8 Shin Akuma plus @. You also have the option of just using the original Photo Dojo movesets. Sound Editor This works pretty much the same as the original Photo Dojo, except you can map sounds to your custom moves. Also, there is an autotune and volume feature, letting you make your audio clearer and decrease or increase the volume. The length limit was increased, but is still not unlimited, to prevent people from singing entire songs such as Friday. Other You can assign different characters to specific songs and stages. The game holds as many characters as your SD Card can hold. Each character takes up 1-3 blocks, depending on the customization. Stage Editor In the stage editor, like the visual editor, you can take photos or draw your stage. You can choose how long your stage is, and choose things like infinite looping or ring-outs. You can extend your picture so you can make the stage longer than what the camera can handle. You can also add drawn characters or depictions of other characters to add to the background. You can also import songs via SD Card or online service. Gameplay Modes *Arcade Mode - Like the average fighting game arcade mode. *Versus Mode - Like the average fighting game versus mode. *Simplified Versus Mode - Like the original Photo Dojo's Versus Mode; Two players use one 3DS, and punches or kickes is determined by movement. *Stampede Mode - The same as the Single Player mode in the original Photo Dojo. *Network Play - Versus mode online. *Co-op Stampede Mode - Stampede Mode Co-Op Tag-Team is also an option for all modes except Co-Op Stampede Mode. Online Functionality Matching Service Versus Mode Online. Note that the network needs to check out your character before allowing you to use your character online or sharing it with others online. Character and Stage Sharing Using the online service, you can share characters and stages with the world. You can download them to your game so you can play them even when not online. Each character takes 1-3 blocks, each stage takes 1 block. Note: Characters with high amounts of gore, offensive imagery, or innapropriate language will not be permitted to be shared online or played online, however, the character will still be permitted for offline and DS Wireless play. Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Fighting games Category:Nintendo Category:Photo Dojo Category:Co-op Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS games